


Vice Versa

by ProblematicPines



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brunch, Cheesy, Corny, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Post Episode 80: Three's Company, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, can be read as platonic or romantic, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPines/pseuds/ProblematicPines
Summary: “Sammy!” Ben’s voice suddenly called from outside his shut bedroom door. It was like hearing a foghorn in a numbing, ghostly mist; it broke Sammy out of his blank-eyed fixation on the bare wall opposite his bed. “Brunch is ready! Get your lazy ass up!”Brunch?Oh yeah, brunch.“My sleep schedule is all different levels of fucked up,” Sammy perceived sardonically. Tossing aside his sheets, Sammy did his best to crawl out of the comforting warmth of his bed without hurting his back.





	Vice Versa

The shrill beeping of the alarm was what woke Sammy up that day. Normal, functioning, well-rested people would have woken up first thing in the morning, when the sky was painted with pastel pinks and blues and a thin layer of dew was glistening on the ground outside. But because Sammy was the polar opposite of those well-rested people, instead being a haggard old soul whose main driving force was an infinite supply of black coffee, his day started in the mid-afternoon.

Cracking his heavy eyes open, Sammy reached out of his bed and turned off the alarm as it beeped, causing an awful racket.

It was 3:43 pm.

He and Ben had gotten back from the station at around six that morning, and neither had even considered the thought of making themselves breakfast. No, they both lurched into their respective bedrooms (which their not-so-unwanted roommate had crudely remarked were so close together for “convenience”, whatever that meant) and collapsed under their sheets.

Sammy lay there for a while longer, pondering. He usually wasn’t one for pondering anything for long periods of time, because sooner or later his concentration would derail and he would start thinking about Jack again.

It wasn’t like he could help it; the thought of his fiance would just come looming up out of the depths of his subconscious and integrate itself into his everyday reality, distorting mirrors with reflections of his face and occasionally casting two shadows when Sammy knew he only had one.

Sammy squashed down the dark thoughts in a manner not unlike stubbing out the butt of a cigarette he’d just finished smoking. It was a temporary respite from the inevitable, a band-aid solution if ever he’d seen one.

But, to be quite frank, Sammy couldn’t bring himself to get so worked up over that right now. Yes, his heart ached for his beloved and yes his whole body slumped down to mirror his mental state, but something was stopping Sammy from tearing up. It wasn’t exactly a bad thing, since he’d rather not spend his waking moments sobbing into a pillow, but it was something Sammy chalked up to desensitization, to some extent.

“Sammy!” Ben’s voice suddenly called from outside his shut bedroom door. It was like hearing a foghorn in a numbing, ghostly mist; it broke Sammy out of his blank-eyed fixation on the bare wall opposite his bed. “Brunch is ready! Get your lazy ass up!”

Brunch?

Oh yeah, brunch.

“My sleep schedule is all different levels of fucked up,” Sammy perceived sardonically. Tossing aside his sheets, Sammy did his best to crawl out of the comforting warmth of his bed without hurting his back.

As much as Ben and Lily teased him about being an old Dad (Hell, even Emily of all people had gotten in a snarky jab every now and then), he did have the stereotypical aches and cranks that accompanied approaching his fourties. Not that he’d ever give the others the satisfaction of admitting to such inconveniences, but still.

He’d rather be dead and buried in the ground than give Lily Wright another excuse to poke fun at him, even if it was (mostly) in jest.

Contrasting his age, Sammy slept in his boxer briefs like some youthful cocky Californian dude living it up in a beach house in the summer heat. He picked up a pair of pyjama bottoms from the bedroom floor (which was a total mess of different tossed garments and the like, something that neither Ben nor Lily would ever approve of) and pulled them on. Not bothering with slippers, Sammy picked up a shirt without barely glancing at it and yanked it on over his head. The collar caught in his tangled hair that he’d neglected to tidy up, so he harshly jerked it down.

Sammy momentarily debated on just lumbering out of his bedroom into the kitchen to join Ben and Lily in brunch in his disheveled, half-awake state, but decided to compensate with his total lack of willpower by lazily tying his hair up in a bun. It was a sloppy mess that hung at a crooked angle, but it wasn’t like he was dressing to impress.

At least not in Ben’s case. Lily would almost certainly judge him on every aspect of his presentation with all the ferocity and vigor of a particularly mean-spirited jurist.

Sammy finally left the bedroom, and was immediately smitten by the smell of pancakes and sizzling bacon. He was usually the cook, but he wasn’t gonna object to Ben spoiling him every once in a while.

He tread down the hallway that led into the connected kitchen and living area, bare feet cold on the linoleum floor of their apartment.

Lily was lounging on the couch, engrossed in a book she’d snared from Emily’s most recent addition to their previously-bare bookshelf. Upon hearing the telltale padding of Sammy’s larger-than-life gait, she turned her head. 

“Hey, BFG,” she remarked.

Her bag-laiden eyes peered out over the top of the couch, at first nonchalant. Then her eyebrows jumped up to meet her hairline, and the disbelieved “O” of her mouth came into view.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” she cackled.

“What?” Sammy croaked, voice thick with sleep. He knew that he looked a fright, and had been expecting such a reaction from Lily.

Lily got to her feet, the book forgotten. She moved her braids out of the way of her face, as if trying to get a proper look at her roommate. The look of second-hand embarassment on her face was unmistakable.

“Please tell me you two organized this!” she chortled, not even bothering to conceal her laughter. Sammy cocked an eyebrow. He looked down at himself.

“What’re you-”

Now he saw why Lily was practically doubled over with laughter: he was wearing one of Ben’s shirts. Unmistakably, irrefutably. It was definitely one of Ben’s, since it had one of those dumb puns printed across the front (“Need Some Lemonaid?” above a small caricature of a lemon), something that Sammy would never purchase for himself.

Oh, and the fact that it stopped partway down his midriff. The sleeves stopped just barely past his shoulders, and his stomach was exposed, showing off his belly button and smattering of dark hair.

“Jack-in-the-Box Jesus,” Sammy cursed under his breath. He was just about to head back into his bedroom to change into something of his own when Ben came over, removing oven mitts as he did.

“What’s goin’ o- Is that my shirt, Sammy?”

“I-”

“Sure is!” Lily cawed, unabashedly interrupting Sammy. “God, I thought living with two guys was gonna be a nightmare all its own. But you two? You’ve reached a level of cheesiness I never thought possible!”

“How is it cheesy to wear my roommate’s shirt?” Ben inquired. That took Sammy by surprise. He peered down at what Ben was wearing, and sure enough, he was wearing one of Sammy’s own shirts. It was practically a nightgown on Ben, as it hung past his thighs and almost to his knees. Fortunately it was a pretty old and faded one, so he didn’t have to worry about it being dirtied all that much.

“Why are you wearing my clothes to begin with?” Sammy asked Ben, sounding a little more accusatory than he intended.

“Because this was the first thing I picked up this morning?” Ben replied, glowering at the taller man. He jabbed a finger at Sammy’s exposed tummy. “But what about you? My shirt clearly isn’t doing you any favours!”

He playfully poked at Sammy’s belly, and Sammy swatted his hand away.

“You’ve got a dadbod!” It wasn’t anywhere near as hilarious on Sammy’s end of things, but Lily was still cackling like she hadn’t laughed in years.

Ben himself was grinning.

“I wasn’t paying attention to my outfit,” Sammy replied defensively, crossing his arms self-consciously. “What the Hell does it matter anyway? It’s just a shirt, for crying out loud!”

Lily steadied herself against the couch, catching her breath.

“Ohhh...I mean, yeah, you’re right, but- it’s just so...corny,” she replied, wiping away a tear. “It’s like I’m living in some made-for-TV rom-com!” She flashed her hands for emphasis. “ _Oh My God - They Were Roommates!_ ”

Sammy didn’t quite catch the reference, but he turned his attention back to Ben. “Wanna trade?” he asked, starting to take a hold of the hem of his - rather, Ben’s - shirt. But to his surprise, Ben protectively clutched the baggy, oversized shirt to his chest.

“No!” he exclaimed. “I like it! It’s comfy.”

“It’s at least eight years old, Ben,” Sammy stated, deadpan. “It’s anything but.”

“Vintage, then,” Ben replied with a dismissive wave. “Whatever; I wanna wear it, at least for a little longer. That okay with you?”

Sammy didn’t see anything wrong with it. In fact, the longer he looked at Ben, with his messy bedhead, slightly-askew glasses, dark freckles and too-big shirt whose hem hung asymmetrically off his collarbone, Sammy felt a warm prickling in his stomach. It felt...familiar, and he liked the feeling.

“Sure,” he replied. He let go of the hem of Ben’s shirt, allowing it to fall back down (still not covering his tummy, though).

He decided to keep wearing Ben’s shirt too, even if it exposed his “dadbod”, as Lily put it.

Ben beckoned him over to the kitchen. “Right, now that that’s sorted; let’s eat! I’ve spent ages preparing this brunch so the least you two can do is sit down and appreciate my hard work!” Sammy and Lily obliged, even though Lily was still chortling at the cheesy hilarity of it all.

\---

After that, Sammy and Ben started wearing one another’s clothes a lot more frequently. Whether it was a groggy, mindless grab of a garment off the floor that ended up being too small or too big for the person that donned it, or a conscious choice right before heading off to work, it didn’t make a difference.

Sammy enjoyed seeing Ben slightly stumbling over the trailing hem of his dress shirts, and Ben enjoyed seeing Sammy’s physique bunch over into a lot more rolls than he’d anticipated whenever he took a comfortable seat on the couch. It was amusing to see one another struggling in such an innocent and harmless way.

Lily found the whole thing physically nauseating; she’d excused herself from the room to puke in the bathroom more times than either of them could count.

“Absolutely revolting,” as she’d so delicately put it on more than one occasion.

Emily had found the whole situation endearing, and even cute. Which just made the hot, tingly feeling in Sammy’s stomach swell all the more.

He enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyooooo~  
> Here's yet another KFAM Fic! I'm still totally obsessed with this podcast, and because of it I've actually listened to a bunch more podcasts!  
> I've listened to "Wolf 359" (expect Fics for that too!), "Dreamboy", "Death By Dying", and I have a bunch more lined up! Like 'Penumbra", "The Magnus Archives", and more!
> 
> This Fic is moreorless an expansion on a Fic I wrote a while ago, being Sammy and Ben sharing clothes.  
> But this time, we have Lily in the mix!  
> Honestly, having her and Sammy canonically mending their relationship gives me breath and life and love. You go, my Sad Funky Podcasters.  
> You go.
> 
> Hopefully more Fics will be coming soon!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
